Historia De Un Sueño
by Madame Poulain
Summary: Las inseguridades y las tristezas no nos dejan ver lo que en verdad a veces se nos quiere mostrar, pero los sueños siempre estarán ahí para recordarnos que la esperanza existe. One-shot Ron/Hermione. Reeditado.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo de la fabulosa Jotaká.

* * *

—**Historia De Un Sueño—**

**&.**

La ventana de la habitación se azotaba contra el alfeizar, hacía mucho viento aquella noche de verano, amenazaba con caer una tormenta pero eso no le importaba a la chica castaña que se encontraba dentro de aquel cuarto.

Encerrada en esas cuatro paredes, se encontraba una muchacha de no más de dieciocho años de edad, castaña, con el pelo más enredado que se le pudiese haber visto a alguien y con los ojos color miel, ahora rojos de tanto llorar.

Aquella pobre mujer sufría, sufría mucho, se le desgarraba el alma con solo recordar que hace un año atrás estaba con el amor de su vida y ahora en esa desolada noche sola se encontraba.

Recostada en su cama la infeliz chica se quedó dormida después de haber llorado horas enteras, el cansancio era fuerte y el llorar la había debilitado mucho, al fin vencida por el sueño se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Pobrecilla, en verdad su estado era deplorable. No quedaba ni la sombra de la mujer que antes fue, su salud decaía cada día que pasaba y su apariencia antes de una joven muy bonita, con los ojos miel destellando una magia, su aura que emanaba una gran felicidad, ahora solo producía una infinita tristeza. Su pelo estaba maltratado, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo especial, su cara desprendía sufrimiento y su extremada delgadez mostraba rastros de malos hábitos alimenticios. Llevaba días sin probar bocado y cuando lo hacía era muy poco. Sus amigos se preocupaban mas por ella cada día que pasaba y no daba muestra de recuperación, ya no le importaba nada a la pobre mujer.

**…**

Hermione se encontraba en una hermosa pradera, en donde abundaban las flores de infinitos colores, mostrando un mágico arco iris en el pasto. La brisa que corría por aquel lugar chocaba contra su rostro, que irradiaba una infinita paz dejando asomar una hermosa sonrisa.

Se sentía tan en paz, tan en armonía, no sabía explicar las sensaciones que aquel lugar le producían al estar allí.

Aquel campo florido denotaba una magia especial, tanto era así que la tristeza que alguna vez ella llegó a sentir quedó solamente como un recuerdo, doloroso sí, pero al fin recuerdo, que esperaba jamás volver a repetir.

Sentada bajo un frondoso sauce, se encontraba observando un precioso atardecer. El sol se estaba ocultando tras las colinas de aquella pradera, pareciera como si se estuviese quemando el cielo, pues los colores que se distinguían eran una rara mezcla entre rojo, naranja y amarillo. Pero había un pequeño lugar en el cielo en el que reinaba el color azul, y eso precisamente era lo mágico de aquel espectáculo. El misterio del lugar, los colores del cielo, la paz de la pradera y la magia que se percibía a simple vista.

Cerraba los ojos y sentía como si alguien más le hubiese puesto las manos sobre ellos. No tenía miedo de sentir aquella sensación, si no al contrario, se sentía muy bien, porque aunque no sabía quién era aquella persona que le tapaba los ojos, le transmitía mucha confianza.

De pronto oyó como ese alguien le susurraba al oído que no sintiera miedo, que _Él _siempre iba a estar a su lado, cuidándola, protegiéndola.

Poco a poco la persona que estaba a su lado y que antes no se dejaba ver se colocaba enfrente de ella mostrando por fin su rostro.

Los ojos de la chica no daban muestra de sorpresa porque ella desde el primer instante que sintió el roce de aquellas manos sobre sus ojos, supo quién era aquella persona. Y al fin poder verlo hacía realidad una hermosa añoranza que tenía.

Tanto había anhelado verlo, tocarlo, sentirlo cerca, besarlo, durante mucho tiempo había soñado con hacerlo, y siempre existía una barrera entre ellos, pero ahora, en ese lugar ningún obstáculo los separaba. Sólo eran ellos dos.

Ron le tendió su mano y ella gustosa la aceptó, sin palabras que decirse, juntos empezaron a caminar por aquella pradera disfrutando de la tibieza de la tarde. Caminaron despacio, disfrutando de la presencia de su ser amado. Pero poco a poco aquella caminata se convirtió en una sesión de risas, cosquillas y sonrisas.

Disfrutaban tanto de estar juntos, porque cuando lo estaban el tiempo parecía agua que se escurría entre sus dedos, pues pasaban tan rápido las horas que ni sentían las horas.

Cansados de tanto correr y jugar, decidieron sentarse a contemplar el crepúsculo que aquel día les regalaba.

Tomados de la mano se sentaron bajo el sauce y observaron como el sol cada vez se iba ocultando más y más hasta dar paso a la salida de las primeras estrellas que surcaban aquella noche, al igual que la luna sobre el cielo se disponía a asomar.

Hermione por primera vez en toda la tarde se atrevió a pronunciar palabras.

— ¿Es esto un sueño o en verdad está sucediendo? —Le preguntó a Ron.

—Si es un sueño, espero nunca despertar. Pero si es realidad, quiero que nunca acabe, pero sea lo que sea lo único que debes de saber es que te amo.

¡Qué pocas letras formaban una realidad tan grande!. El "te amo" que le había expresado aquel momento Ron a Hermione le había producido muchísima felicidad, y le había incitado a decirle ella lo mismo a él.

—Espero que nunca más volvamos a estar separados —Era lo que le había dicho ella.

—Quiero que sepas que nunca vamos a estar separados. Siempre, siempre vamos a estar juntos, pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos. Siempre quedará una esperanza para nuestro amor. Y siempre estaré yo junto a ti para cuidarte, para protegerte pero sobretodo para amarte.

Esas palabras causaron una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione y a la vez una sonora carcajada.

— ¿De que te ríes? Si lo que te estoy diciendo es serio y muy verdadero

—Si, Ron. Entiendo que lo que tú me estas diciendo es verdad, pero me da mucha risa lo profundo y poeta que te has vuelto.

Entonces él comprendió que no había malicia en las palabras de la mujer que amaba, sino una inmensa inocencia y junto a ella, empezó a reír también.

En un fugaz instante los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos y poco a poco empezaron a acercar sus labios y se besaron. Se demostraron que en un beso se pueden transmitir muchísimos sentimientos pero sobre todo uno que es tan sublime, tan mágico, tan maravilloso, y eso solamente puede ser amor.

Después de ese bonito momento tuvieron que separarse, y fue entonces cuando Ron le dijo que debía irse. Ella se entristeció, pero le dijo que no se preocupara, que él siempre estaría junto a ella y que fuese paciente. Volverían a estar juntos, tarde o temprano volverían a estarlo porque para su amor siempre iba a ver una esperanza, mientras tanto ella tenía que ser feliz y con estas palabras la imagen del chico se fue perdiendo en la noche de aquel día mientras ella…

**…**

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, después de haber dormido tanto tiempo. Pudo escuchar el trinar de los pájaros que le daban los buenos días a una nueva vida porque desde aquel sueño pudo volver a ser la Hermione de antes, la que le sonreía a la vida y la que tenía una actitud positiva. Porque en un sueño pudo comprender que hay que tener fe y esperanza, y no hay que dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz en esta vida. Entendió que después de la muerte existía esa pradera, ese lugar que había visitado en sueños y allí se encontraba esperándola el amor de su vida para ahora si ser felices por toda la eternidad, porque ella sabía que aunque fuese un sueño el que tuvo aquella noche, lo que le había dicho Ron era muy cierto, para el amor de ellos siempre iba a ver una esperanza.

* * *

Este es mi tercer one-shot que subo y la verdad digo que esta de locos, jajaja pero me encanto como quedo esta vez la locura mia llamada fic, sip porque de que me pongo a escribir plasmo puras locuras que para mi tienen sentido, espero y les guste, solamente les pido una cosita, déjenme un review sip andeles sip, me harian mega feliz, y quiero agradecer a mi **Betty Mellina **ayudarme con mis horrores ortográficos, gracias amiguis.

**REEDITADO:** Jejé, aquí con este fic ya había tenido una ayudota con mi amiga Mellina, pero lo volví a reestructar un poquito. Leyéndolo me dí cuenta de que hace dos años yo era cursi con letras mayúsculas, en serio, ¡cómo no espastelé a nadie!

**Madame. 04/12/10**


End file.
